1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport facility for use in an automated warehouse and the like, and particularly relates to supplying electric power to the transport vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automated warehouse in which two transport vehicles travel on the same track is known (JP 2007-1692). In such an automated warehouse, racks are divided into a common area to which the two transport vehicles access, and dedicated areas to which only one transport vehicle accesses. The transport vehicles are controlled so as to be prevented from interfering with each other in the common area.
Meanwhile, when electric power is supplied to the transport vehicles via cable guides, interference between the cable guides becomes a problem. On the other hand, a cable guide is a member having a large width, and needs a large space in order to be installed. Therefore, it is necessary to make it possible to compactly install a pair of cable guides while preventing the interference between the cable guides.